


Salah Paham

by Jeannexta



Category: Just Friends - CL NOV (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys' Love, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Seme!Bagas, Uke!Aaron, Yaoi, baron - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: Aaron akhirnya pacaran dengan Bagas. Tapi nyatanya hubungan mereka tak beda jauh dengan saat berteman. Hanya sedikit tambahan, Bagas suka melakukan skinship.Kesalahpahaman terjadi saat Aaron mengajak Bagas tidur di rumahnya yang kosong.
Relationships: Bagas Adnan/Aaron Abifandya
Kudos: 3





	Salah Paham

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Semua karakter Just Friends yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik CL NOV. Namun cerita fanfiksi ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya. 
> 
> Setting: Canon 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre(s): Friendship, Humor, Romance.
> 
> Status: Oneshot
> 
> Pairing: Bagas Adnan×Aaron Abifandya (BaRon)
> 
> Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema Boys Love dan Yaoi, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Ada sedikit adegan yang menjurus ke arah mesum. A lil bit OOC, untuk kepentingan jalan cerita. Sedikit kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar. Dialognya sengaja dibuat tidak baku, supaya tidak terkesan kaku. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.
> 
> ***
> 
> My 2nd fic on Just Friends fandom. Enjoy! ;)

Matahari baru muncul setengah di ufuk timur ketika Aaron sampai di depan pintu rumah Bagas. Tangannya terangkat mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian ibunya Bagas membuka pintu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Pagi, Bunda." Aaron langsung menyalami wanita itu dengan sopan. Senyumannya mengembang. Dia memang sudah ahli bersikap manis di depan calon mertua—eh maksudnya, orang tua Bagas.

"Kamu sudah sarapan, Nak?" tanya ibunya Bagas. "Bagas sepertinya masih belum bangun. Kamu ke kamarnya aja."

Aaron mengangguk, "Iya, Bunda!" Dengan bibir yang masih mengumbar senyum manis, Aaron berjalan menuju kamar Bagas.

Rutinitasnya setiap pagi sebelum ke sekolah yaitu singgah ke rumah Bagas untuk membangunkan dedemit satu itu.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu, Aaron langsung masuk ke dalam. Gorden di dalam kamar itu masih tertutup rapat. Kedua mata Aaron langsung tertuju pada sosok yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sprei terlihat berantakan sampai terlepas. Sementara di bawah tempat tidur ada bantal, kotak tisu, dan bekas-bekas tisu berbentuk bola yang sudah dipakai.

Menarik napas panjang, Aaron berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Entah kenapa pagi ini dia malas membangunkan Bagas dengan cara kekerasan seperti biasanya. Namun dia ada cara lain. Dicoba ah~! Aaron yakin seratus persen kalau Bagas akan langsung terbangun.

Punggungnya membungkuk, dengan kedua tangan menopang di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya mendekat. Bibirnya berhenti di depan telinga Bagas yang masih tidur nyenyak.

Dengan bibir menyeringai, Aaron berbisik, "Bagas, aku hamil."

Hanya tiga detik, Bagas seketika terjaga dan melompat bangun. Wajahnya syok, kaget, dan panik.

"HAH?! KOK BISA SIH, RON?! AKU 'KAN BELUM PERNAH MELAKUKAN PROSES BERKEMBANGBIAK DENGANMU!"

Aaron menarik gorden hingga terbuka. "Cepat sana cuci muka, gosok gigi, dan ganti seragam sekolah!"

"Kamu beneran hamil?"

"Bego, kamu percaya? Lupa ya kalau aku ini laki-laki?"

Bagas berdecak sembari mengacak rambutnya. Aaron berjalan mendekat, berniat menarik pemuda itu agar segera hengkang dari tempat tidur. Namun belum sempat dia menarik sebelah lengan Bagas, lengannya duluan yang ditarik hingga terduduk.

"Kasih _morning kiss_ dulu dong, Ron."

"Boleh. Mau dikasih _kiss_ di pipi atau bibir?"

Melihat kepalan tangan Aaron yang teracung—berniat akan memberinya bogem gratis—Bagas tidak jadi senang. Dengan bibir manyun, Bagas akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur. Kedua kakinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Bagas sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah. Dia mengambil tas sampingnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar disusul oleh Aaron.

*******

  
Guru fisika di depan kelas sedang sibuk menjelaskan. Semua mata yang ada di dalam kelas tertuju ke depan, kecuali Bagas. Sejak pelajaran dimulai, matanya terus melirik ke arah Aaron yang duduk di sebelahnya. Atensi pemuda itu terfokus pada guru mereka sambil sesekali mencatat hal-hal penting yang didengarnya.

"Ron..."

"Jangan sekarang. Kamu mau lagi kita dihukum berdiri di luar kelas?" Tanpa menoleh, Aaron berkata dengan suara sangat pelan hingga hanya Bagas saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku cuma mau pinjam bolpein kok," balas Bagas juga dengan suara pelan.

Mendengar itu, Aaron sempat melirik sekilas. Kemudian dibukanya kotak yang berisi propertinya menyimpan alat-alat tulis dan mengambil sebuah bolpein. "Nih."

Namun itu sebuah modus. Sebelum Aaron sempat menduga, Bagas menjatuhkan bolpein itu ke bawah. Jatuh di antara kedua bangku mereka. Aaron sempat melotot, terpaksa memungut. Tapi belum sempat tangan kanannya terulur ke bawah, tangan kiri Bagas langsung menahannya dan menautkan jemari mereka dengan erat. Aaron nyaris menjerit kaget.

"Oi, Babi! Lepasin tanganku!" Suaranya terpaksa dibuat berbisik, padahal dia ingin sekali berteriak.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Bagas menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil memberi isyarat dengan gerakan dagu agar Aaron kembali fokus ke depan kelas.

"Pilih mana, aku gandeng tanganmu atau aku taruh tanganku di atas pahamu?" Sudut bibir Bagas sedikit terangkat.

Itu pelecehan tahu! Aaron memandang sengit. Terpaksa membiarkan tangannya digandeng Bagas. Melihat senyuman penuh kemenangan di bibir Bagas, Aaron hanya bisa mendengus.

*******

  
Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau Bagas dan Aaron sudah lama menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman. Mereka sering bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, sampai cipika-cipiki. Tapi semua itu dilakukan bukan di tempat publik, meski terkadang Bagas yang lebih sering nekat. Seperti di kelas tadi, untung saja semua teman sekelas mereka lebih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

Aaron masih ingat dengan jelas saat Bagas dulu memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya.

"Ron, kamu nggak cemburu liat aku pacaran dengan cewek-cewek di sekolah?"

"Nggak."

"Kok bisa nggak cemburu, sih? Padahal aku sengaja pacaran dengan cewek-cewek itu supaya bisa liat kamu cemburu!"

Aaron menatap Bagas dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam malas. Pantas saja Bagas tak pernah pacaran lama dengan para perempuan di sekolah.

"Kamu nggak sayang aku ya, Ron?"

"Sayang kok."

"Tapi sayangmu itu hanya sebatas teman aja. Aku mau yang lebih!"

Aaron memutar kedua bola matanya. Tingkah Bagas sekarang seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan mainan.

"Ya abis gimana lagi, Bi. Aku udah hampir sebelas tahun bareng sama kamu. Tiap hari bertemu. Tiap hari lengket seperti kembar siam. Bahkan berbuat dosa sama-sama. Mana mungkin 'kan aku _falling in love_ sama kamu, yang ada malah _falling in hell_." Aaron mengatakan itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

Bagas terdiam. Wajahnya tampak serius. Membuat Aaron jadi meneguk ludah. Jarang sekali dia melihat ekspresi Bagas yang seperti itu. Aura gantengnya jadi kelihatan silau, men.

"Ron, aku nggak mau lihat jika kamu nanti pacaran sama cewek atau cowok yang nembak kamu."

"Kamu sudah lama tahu kalau aku benci berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Jadi mana mungkin ada yang deketin aku selain kamu, Gilang, dan Angga."

"TAPI KAMU ITU MANIS!" Seketika Bagas ngegas. "BISA JADI INCARAN _SUGAR DADDY_ ATAU BURUKNYA, OM-OM HIDUNG BELANG!"

BUK!

Sebuah bogem gratis melayang di pipi Bagas.

"Ngomong gitu lagi aku sembelih kamu, Babi!" Aaron melotot.

"Ron, kali ini aku serius..." kedua mata itu menatap lurus. Aaron jadi tertegun. "Lebih baik kamu jadi pacar aku aja, ya?"

"Kalau aku nggak mau?"

"Aku akan terus memaksa setiap hari sampai kamu mau!"

Aaron mendengus. Membayangkan Bagas setiap hari memaksanya jadi pacar ... entah kenapa Aaron jadi capek duluan. Tak ada pilihan.

"Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacarmu."

"Iyesssh!"

Tapi nyatanya setelah mereka jadian, hubungan keduanya tak jauh beda seperti saat berteman. Hanya ada sedikit tambahan; Bagas suka melakukan _skinship_. Mau tak mau, Aaron hanya bisa terima. Karena pernah sekali dia menolak, Bagas jadi ngambek.

Namun serapat apa pun mereka menyembunyikan rahasia, tetap saja akan ketahuan oleh kedua teman dekat mereka, Gilang dan Angga. Sebenarnya jika saja mulut ember Bagas tidak sengaja—atau mungkin sengaja—memamerkan kalau dia pacaran dengan Aaron, pasti takkan ketahuan.

"Jadi sudah sampai mana hubungan kalian?" Gilang menatap Bagas dan Aaron bergiliran.

Lirikan sebal Aaron melayang ke arah Bagas. Dia sudah malas di-ciecie Gilang hampir tiap hari. Kalau sekarang Gilang sudah tahu keduanya pacaran, pasti pemuda itu akan menyuruh dia dan Bagas kawin setelah lulus sekolah nanti.

"Abang selamat, ya!" Kali ini Angga yang bersuara. "Jadi apa nanti kalian akan menikah setelah lulus sekolah?"

Angga, kamu jangan ikutan juga dong! Aaron jadi ingin menangis mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut cepak itu; yang seharusnya jadi satu-satunya makhluk paling waras di pertemanan mereka.

Mengabaikan ketiga temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol, Aaron memilih untuk bermain _smartphone_ -nya. Mencari tahu lewat internet bagaimana cara melakukan amnesia secara otodidak pada Bagas nanti.

*******

  
Kedua mata Bagas sontak menyipit. Seorang pria berdiri di dekat meja tempat Aaron sedang duduk. Entah apa yang dibicarakan Aaron dengan pria berkacamata itu. Bagas melangkah cepat dengan mata tak menoleh. Tapi tinggal beberapa meter dia sampai, pria itu sudah berlalu pergi.

"Baru saja sebentar aku tinggalin kamu untuk pesan makanan di konter, tapi kamu udah selingkuh sama cowok tadi, Ron?!" Bagas meletakkan nampan berisi _junk food_ yang tadi dipesannya di atas meja.

"Siapa yang selingkuh? Bacot!" Kedua alis Aaron mengernyit. "Dia cuma nanya alamat kok."

Bagas mendengus, "Palingan itu hanya alamat palsu supaya bisa modusin kamu!"

"Terserah deh kamu mau percaya atau nggak. Cape akutu." Aaron mengambil _burger_ -nya.

Siang itu, keluar dari sekolah, keduanya langsung mampir isi perut di mekdi. Tempat nongkrong mereka hampir tiap hari. Sampai pekerja yang berjaga bosan melihat kedua pemuda asli Bandung itu.

Beberapa gadis dan wanita yang melewati meja kedua pemuda itu sempat melirik tertarik ke arah Bagas. Dan seperti biasa, Bagas mengumbar senyuman basa-basi.

"Oya, Bi. Rumahku sedang kosong malam ini..." Aaron menjelaskan, setelah meneguk minuman. "Tadi pagi mamahku pergi dinas di luar kota selama tiga hari. Andra juga katanya mau nginap di rumah temannya untuk bikin tugas kelompok. Besok 'kan hari Minggu. Bagaimana kalau kamu tidur di rumahku?" Kedua ujung jari telunjuknya saling beradu di depan dada.

Bagas mengerjap. Tunggu sebentar! Rumah Aaron kosong? Terus dia ngajak tidur di rumah? Apa itu artinya—Aaron ngajak melakukan XXX?!

"Ron, kamu serius?" tanya Bagas, kembali memastikan.

Aaron mengangguk, sebelum mengambil kentang goreng Bagas yang masih tersisa.

"Ka-Kalau gitu aku akan beli itu! Tunggu di sini, ya!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Bagas sudah melesat keluar dari mekdi untuk mencari _mini market_ terdekat.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Bagas muncul dengan napas terengah-engah. Aaron mengerjap, tapi malas bertanya apa yang dibeli pemuda itu. Palingan hanya beli permen.

"Ayo, Ron, kita pulang ke rumahmu!" ajak Bagas penuh semangat sambil menarik-narik sebelah lengan Aaron.

Meski agak bingung, Aaron akhirnya berdiri sembari mengambil tas ranselnya.

*******

  
"Ron, pintunya aku kunci, ya?"

Aaron yang baru saja akan melepas seragam sekolahnya sontak menoleh. Kedua alisnya terangkat. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Bagas menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya. Kedua tangannya melepas kemeja sekolah sembari berjalan mendekat.

Melihat sikap Bagas yang tak seperti biasa itu, Aaron akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Kenapa kamu, Bi? Tumben aneh? Perasaan tadi kamu cuma makan di mekdi bareng aku."

Bagas tak langsung menjawab. Dia berhenti di depan Aaron, sebelah lengannya menopang di pintu lemari pakaian. "Rumahmu sekarang lagi kosong. Cuma ada kita berdua. Mau dimulai aja?"

"Mulai apaan? Maen _game_?"

Tanpa terduga, Bagas mendorong Aaron hingga punggung pemuda itu menempel di pintu lemari. Kedua lengan Bagas mengurung pemuda itu. Aaron merasa jantungnya nyaris copot saat Bagas mengeliminasi jarak. Wajah ganteng itu mendekat, terus mendekat, dan baru berhenti begitu kedua bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Ron, aku sudah beli pengaman lho tadi."

"Pengaman ap—KONDOM?!" Kedua mata Aaron membelalak begitu tahu yang dibeli Bagas. Ternganga. "Ngapain kamu beli kondom, Babi?!"

"Untuk dipake saat melakukan XXX sama kamu lah. Sekarang. Di kamarmu ini."

YA TUHAAAN! Aaron ternganga semakin lebar.

"Emang siapa yang ngajak kamu berbuat bejat?"

"Tadi kamu bilang di mekdi kalo rumahmu lagi kosong dan minta aku tidur sama kamu!"

"Kamu salah paham! Aku cuma minta kamu temenin! Bukan untuk berbuat maksiat!"

Bagas mengerjap. Kemudian wajahnya berubah murung. Jadi dia salah paham dengan perkataan Aaron?

"Tapi, Ron—" Bagas mengangkat wajahnya, melanjutkan kalimatnya tepat di depan bibir Aaron, "—aku pengen banget melakukan XXX, lalu XXX dan XXX."

Sebelah tangan Aaron refleks menggelepak kepala Bagas. "Sudah cukup dengan XXX-mu itu! Minggir!" Kedua tangannya mendorong bahu pemuda di depannya.

Namun baru saja dua langkah, Aaron langsung tertahan oleh kedua lengan Bagas yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Bagas! Lepasin ah!"

Rontaan Aaron seketika berhenti saat Bagas menempelkan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga.

"Maaf, Ron. Tapi aku nggak bisa menahan diri lagi." Suara itu berbisik dengan nada terendah. Aaron bergidik, tapi ada sensasi asing yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak.

Bagas menariknya ke arah tempat tidur. Mendorong pelan tubuh Aaron hingga rebahan di atas tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu peraduan panas mereka selama beberapa jam ke depan. Aaron memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas saat melihat Bagas merangkak naik.

Cepat tolak dia sebelum terlambat! Sisi malaikat Aaron berbisik di telinga kanan.

Jangan dengarkan dia! Kamu juga menginginkan hal ini terjadi, 'kan? Nikmati saja. Kali ini sisi iblis Aaron yang berbisik di telinga kiri.

Perang batin terjadi di dalam pikiran. Aaron galau. Tapi akhirnya dia menuruti sisi iblisnya.

Bagas merendahkan wajah, memanggut bibir Aaron yang setengah terbuka. Terhanyut. Aaron tak sadar kedua lengannya sudah melingkari leher Bagas. Tak ingin melepas pemuda itu hingga semua yang akan keduanya lakukan benar-benar tuntas.

*******

  
Pagi itu, Aaron terjaga begitu mendengar alarm dari ponselnya. Masih dengan mata terpejam, tangannya terulur mencari ponselnya. Dan begitu benda itu ditemukan di samping bantal, Aaron langsung mematikannya.

Sambil menguap, Aaron bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Kesadarannya baru sebagian terkumpul. Selimut yang menutup tubuhnya dienyahkan. Aaron tersentak, dia tak berbusana. Dengan gerakan lambat, dia menoleh ke belakang. Bagas masih terlelap.

Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi, ya? Aaron merasa wajahnya memanas. Sedikit panik, dia celingukan mencari pakaiannya. Melihat pakaiannya dan pakaian Bagas berceceran di lantai, Aaron buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hiiiy!" Jeritan kecil keluar dari bibirnya begitu dia jatuh terduduk. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Hampir mati rasa.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Aaron memakai pakaiannya. Kemudian dengan susah payah dia berdiri sambil berpegangan di pinggir tempat tidur. Berharap Bagas tidak bangun sekarang, karena dia tak sanggup menatap wajah pemuda itu saking malunya.

Begitu keluar dari kamarnya, Aaron menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Dia berjalan sambil berpegangan di dinding. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus pinggangnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat adiknya sedang duduk di meja makan, menyantap roti bakar dan segelas teh.

"A-A-Andra? Kapan kamu pulang?!" Suara Aaron tergagap.

Andra sempat melirik kakaknya sekilas, "Semalam, jam sembilan."

Aaron terbelalak. "Ta-Tapi kemarin kamu bilang kalau akan nginap di rumah temanmu?!"

"Aku pulang karena salah satu kerabat keluarganya tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit, Kak. Jadi daripada aku sendirian aja di rumah temanku, lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah," jelas Andra dengan suara tenang.

OMAIGOOOT! Kalau Andra pulang semalam, berarti adiknya itu mendengar suara-suara dari kamarnya?!

"Semalam aku dengar semuanya, Kak." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran kakaknya, Andra menjawab, "Tenang aja, aku nggak bakal bilang mama."

Krak!

Aaron membatu, sebelum retak. Meski adiknya berniat tutup mulut dari ibu mereka, tetap saja dia merasa sangat bersalah. Sebagai seorang kakak, harusnya dia jadi panutan yang baik bagi adiknya itu. Tapi malah berbuat bejat di dalam rumah.

"Kak, lain kali jangan bikin itu di rumah. Untung aja cuma ketahuan sama aku, kalau sampai ketahuan mama, bisa-bisa Kakak dimusnahkan lho."

Tubuh Aaron yang retak berhamburan seperti pasir. Benar yang dikatakan Andra, jika sampai ibu mereka tahu, Aaron yakin dia pasti akan melihat kiamat.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *


End file.
